The present invention relates to a hand control brake valve. It finds particular application in conjunction with latching a hand control brake valve for applying vehicle service brakes on a trailer and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
It may be required for a driver of a tractor-trailer combination vehicle to make a pre-trip inspection. Typically, to make a pre-trip inspection, the driver starts the engine and then gets out of the vehicle to walk around the vehicle to make sure the vehicle is in safe operating condition. The driver checks such things as the tires, the couplings connecting the braking system of the trailer and tractor, the stop lights, etc. The pre-trip inspection requires that a trailer service brake application be effected so that couplings and the stop lights may be checked. In existing braking systems, the service actuation is effected by operation of the hand control valve.
Current hand control valve designs may result in unintended movement of the vehicle after the hand control valve is set to effect the service brake actuation. For example, after the driver begins walking around the vehicle (and leaves the immediate vicinity of the hand control valve), the hand control valve may “slip” out of the position in which the service brakes are actuated. In this example, once the unintended release of the service brakes occurs, the vehicle may begin to move. Such movement of the vehicle may be dangerous and cause injury.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus which addresses the above-referenced problems.